bywfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Wills
Peter Michael Wills '(born October 26, 1996), also known by his ring names The Demon and Cloud, is an English backyard wrestler currently wrestling with the Corporation of Trampoline Wrestling (CTW). The Demon gimmick is greatly influenced by The Undertaker, and Cloud loosely influenced by Drew McIntyre. In the Corporation of Trampoline Wrestling, The Demon is booked as a main eventer, and Cloud as a mid-carder. On December 16, 2010, Wills officially became the owner of the Corporation of Trampoline Wrestling. Backyard history Peter Wills joined the Corporation of Trampoline Wrestling in September 2008, at the age of 11. Soon after joining, Wills created The Demon, his most popular gimmick and a supposed "demon in human form", with his appearance, maneuvers and speech similar to The Undertaker's. Months later, Wills introduced Cloud, a Scottish high-flyer (whose name is derived from the protagonist of the PlayStation video game, ''Final Fantasy VII). While CTW has not begun recording its matches, Wills, along with the other wrestlers, practices his moves on the trampoline that will be used for CTW. In wrestling '''Finishing moves *'As The Demon' *Chokeslam *''Dark Divinity (Tombstone piledriver) *'As Cloud''' *''Angel's Fall (Diving elbow drop) *''Shock Drop ''(Snap double underhook DDT) *''White Virtue ''(Front facelock dropped into a cutter) '''Signature moves' *'As The Demon' *Big boot *Corner clothesline *''The Descent (Arm twist ropewalk chop) *Dragon sleeper *Flying clothesline *Guillotine leg drop onto the chest of an apron-hung opponent *''Lucifer's Lock (Grounded front facelock) *No-handed over the top rope suicide dive *Running DDT *Running leg drop *Sidewalk slam *Snake Eyes *Throat thrust *Triangle choke *''Unholy End (Modified leg drop bulldog, preceded by a kick to the opponent's midsection) *'As Cloud''' *Backhand chop *Dragon whip *Extreme leg drop *Flying thrust kick *Front dropkick *''Hyperkick (Superkick, with theatrics) *Rope aided corner dropkick *''Spirit Breaker ''(Inverted double underhook facebuster) *Springboard savate kick '''Nicknames' *'As The Demon' *"The Embodiment/Purity of Evil" *"The Prince of Darkness" *"The Weaver of Nightmares *'As Cloud' *"The Heroic Underdog" *"The Shining Star" *"The White Knight" Taunts *'As The Demon' *Kneeling on his left leg and raising his right hand, as well as taking his tongue out in demonic fashion and looking towards his opponent, to signify his dominance *Raising his right hand when signalling for a chokeslam *Rollling his eyeballs up to intimidate his opponents (usually done when raising his arms and removing his hat during his entrance, signalling for The Dark Nightmare, and as part of his victory pose) *Slashing his throat with his right hand, signalling for The Dark Nightmare *When reaching the entrance stage after a victory, looks over his right shoulder at his opponent, before turning back and raising his right hand *'As Cloud' *Clapping his hands together when signalling for the Spirit Breaker *Extending his arms and repeatedly opening and closing his hands when signalling for the White Virtue *Stomping on the mat when signalling for the Hyperkick Quotes *'As The Demon' *"Burn in Hell!" *'As Cloud' *"What comes up must come down, because I'm gonna come down on you!" Entrance themes *'As The Demon' *"Dark Side" by Peter Wills *'As Cloud' *"Parallel Worlds" by Elliot Minor Category:Male wrestlers